Hate That I Love You
by GleekObsession
Summary: Rachel & Finn despise eachother. Finn thinks she's a loser who is weird & sort of crazy. Rachel thinks he's a obnoxious jerk who only thinks about himself. - What happens when they actually get to KNOW eachother? AU Finchel.
1. Chapter 1

Senior Year. Great, this shall be fun right? Being the loser again. Being a complete and utter joke. Rachel doesn't exactly think much of herself. She never has. Though she may have raw talent, that's all she has. She's not pretty like Quinn Fabray or the other cheerleaders.

But that's okay. She's getting out of Lima. She's going to be a star right? Nothing will get in her way. Kurt Hummel. Her bestfriend of course, completley supports her as he wants to do the exact same. They will both make it through Senior year together. Even if they have to be slushied or tormented.. they're pretty much used to it.

The ' Popular Kids ' Rachel has no time at all for them.. they think they rule the school, and they can bully whoever they want. Especially Finn Hudson. She despises him. Yes he may be incredibly handsome and may have these beautiful hazel eyes, you could just stare into them forever. He's a total ass though not to mention a bit of a perv. He thinks he can get any girl he wants. Even if he's Kurt's step-brother, they will never get along. Never have.

' DONT TELL ME NOT TO LIVE JUST SIT AND PUTTER! ' Rachel groans loudly as she realises its her alarm. Great, she's had literally no sleep at all. Great way to start off senior year.

' Princess! Time to get up for school! After all its your first day of Senior Year! ' Hiram exclaims as he opens her door cautiously.

' Daddy, please dont remind me.. It's proboblay going to be social suicide for Kurt and I.'

' Oh princess, dont be so dramatic! Its your year to shine! Chop Chop, you dont want to miss your first day! '

Rachel rolls her eyes.. ' Why me? Cant i just go to New York already? ' She mumbles to herself.

As she drags herself from her bed, she's curious about what she's going to wear today.

She hears her phone viberating from afar.. she looks at the caller ID. Kurt Hummel.

'Kurt! Looking foward to Senior Year today? Its going to be so much fun!' She says drily.

'Diva, please. I can sense your sacrcasm through the phone. It may not be that bad actually.'

' Your only saying that because Blaine goes to Mckinley now. At least you have someone.' she sighs.

'Hmm.. maybe its part of the reason, but glee club will be fun right?' he says enthusiastically

'I guess so, but your idiot brother may slushie me today.' she laughs unamusedly

'As you say, my jerk of a brother is an idiot. And dont worry maybe he wont.'

'Yeah right. Im sorry Kurt but Finn is a complete asshole. If he tries to slushie me, i'll just attack him.'

'Diva you're half his size, i doubt you can attack him.'

'Are you challenging me Kurt? Trust me i can do it.' Rachel smirks

'Okay Diva, whatever you say. I gotta go! Daily Moisturising routine. I'll pick you up in an hour! Wear something nice Rachel. If i see you with that god awful owl sweater i'll kick you outta my car. Okay?'

She gasps. 'I love my owl sweater! But i will not wear it today. I promise.. ok see you later Kurt!'

Rachel thinks to herself.. Senior year may not be that bad if she 'changes' her image up a bit right? What's the worst that could happen anyway?

Unfortuantley.. she was so wrong.

More finchel next chapter. Idk if i should continue... reviews would be nice(:


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I didnt know if i should continue this story or not.. But i may as well(: Im just new at this. So.. yeah. Enjoy the chapter!xoxo

She was staring at her reflection in the mirror. She didnt like it. Most of the time Rachel does love herself. That's who she is. But then her insecurites get to her. Being called 'hobbit' , 'Big Nose' or 'Treasure Trail' made her confidence sink. I mean she's used to it.. But still. She heard the sound of Kurt's Car in her driveway, She grabbed her keys and headed downstairs.

She locked the door & opened kurt's car door.

' Rachel! ' kurt squealed as he literally squeezed her to death.

'Ready to start senior year? Or may i say our death sentence?' Rachel said saracastically

'Diva, seriously? Be more excited! I cannot wait to see Blaine, i bet he's going to look adorable! Especially with his bowtie and his sleek hair an-'

'Okay Kurt, i get it. Your boyfriend is amazing.' She sighs 'Look im sorry, i just really want this year to be different. I hate how we're always the victims Kurt.'

Kurt nods in understanding. Its been so hard for them both. Ever since Sophmore year.

The slushies they got used to at some point. But the name calling and the homophoic comments. That brought it to a whole new level.

'Rachel, trust me. I know how you feel. But just think. Another year and we're outta here. New York here we come. And those bullies and so called populars will be stuck here. And guess who wont? Us. We'll be at the best peforming school new york has to offer! So turn that frown upside down.' Kurt says enthustically

Rachel giggles.' That's an incredibly cheesy line Kurt Hummel. But i have to agree. You know what? You're right. Senior Year is meant to be the best school year of our lives. I'm

sorry.. I promise i'll be more excited ok?'

'That's the spirit diva! Now c'mon!' He shouts as he gets out the kurt.

'We're here already? How did i not even notice.' Rachel mumbles to herself.

As she starts to walk upto the entrance she takes a deep breath. 'Im going to be a star', she says to herself. She pushes the doors open. As she walks through the familiar halls she puts on one of her brightest smiles. She spots Kurt and Blaine together already.

She walks upto her locker. But something is blocking her way. A very tall annoying person.

'Hey hotstuff. Why so grumpy' He smirks

Ugh. Not today.

'Well hey asshole. Maybe because you're blocking my locker.' Rachel says in a pissed tone

'Awe. The little princess is upset. Its actually sort of hot.'He winks

'Why are you so frustrating! And you don't normally act like this with me.. What do you want?!' She pratically growls at him

'Dont flatter yourself dollface. S'not my fault every girl wants me. And i was joking. I came here to tell you that Kurt wants you over for dinner' He rolls his eyes

'And why couldn't Kurt tell me this himself.' She asks

'He's with his boyfriend. And he wanted me to act nice to you today. So i offered' Finn frowns

She laughs in his face. ' Hahaha! Finn Hudson being nice? That isnt even possible.'

'Shut it. I still think you're a loser. Nothing changes.'

'Well i still think you're a complete jerk who needs a reality check. You think you can get any girl you want. Why? Because you're popular. That's all you have Finn. I'm happy & proud of who i am. And nothing will ever change my opinion about you' Rachel smiles, grabs her books and walks away.

Yet to her knowledge. Finn was standing there slightly shocked. No girl has ever said that to him. I mean yeah he's popular and stuff and may get alot of girls, but he's not that bad. Maybe he could change her mind or? Wait no. She's a loser. Why would he care what she thinks anyway.

So why cant he stop thinking about her?

Review's would be lovely... I know im not exactly a 'great' writer. But i'm learining:) Chapter 3 will be up soon! xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

He hasnt slept at all. Not one wink. He cant stop thinking about her. He shouldn't be thinking about her at all, she's a loser. But she has these big chocolate brown eyes. And shiny hair. She's pretty, wait no. Beautiful is the word. How come he has just noticed this now? He has Quinn: the hottest, most popular girl in school- Even though she can be a bit of a bitch. Especially to Rachel. He still cant sleep.

The next day Rachel wakes up at 6AM. She goes for a morning jog, shower then breakfast. She's used to her routine in the morning. Her dad's are out of town, on a buisness trip so she's pretty much alone. Kurt's with Blaine, and he's pretty much her bestfriend. She really has nobody else.

'Hmm. What should i wear today?' She thinks to herself

Rachel likes the way she dresses. Even though Quinn and the other cheerleaders insult her all the time on what she wears. She doesn't really see the need to make an effort for school.

She raids her closet and looks for a decent dress.'Maybe just this once'... This is when Rachel decides to go for a 'new look'. Kurt would be awfully proud of her.

She's meeting Kurt and Blaine at the Coffee Bean. She literally doesn't even look like herself. She thinks this may have been a bad idea. She looks at her reflection again. She's wearing a peach, lace dress that goes just above her knees. And its backless. She's wearing a bit more makeup than she usually wears. Her hair in soft, loose curls. And brown wedges.

She drives to the Coffee Bean. As she walks in, she spots Kurt and Blaine. They dont even recognise her.

'Ahem' she coughs

Kurt glances at her, then looks away as if he didn't know her. His eyes widen. He looks at her again. And his jaw pratically drops.

'Wh-What? Rachel?! Oh MY God! Diva, you look amazing. What possessed you to dress like this? I've been trying this for years!' He looks shocked but proud

'Well thank you Kurt, and its pretty much an experiment. I wanna see if people will treat me differently, so dont get used to this look.' She says while she sips her coffee

'I have to say Rachel you look stunning. We didnt even notice you, And if i werent gay..' Blaine winks at her jokingly

Kurt doesn't look amused though.

They all sit and chat until its time to go.

They all walk in at the same time. Everybody's head turns. Rachel feels uncomfortable.

'Why are they all staring at us' she whispers

'Not us Rachel. YOU.' Kurt squeals

The bell rings. She's in biology first. She speed walks to her locker to get her books for class. She says bye to Kurt and Blaine.

She's 2 minutes late for class. Her teacher wont be happy. He's actually really strict. Rachel walks in. Everybody stares again. Like they've seen ghost or something.

'Ahh Miss Berry.' Mr Brady says 'Why are you late for my class? You're never late'

'Uh.. i um, i can explain sir. You see i was early but this girl fell an-' She was never a good liar

'No excuses Rachel. You know what i do when people are late. Detention after school' He says immediatley

'Wh-what?! C'mon sir! That so not fair, like you said im neve-'

'Are you trying to argue with me Rachel' He questions

'No sir bu-'

'That's great now take a seat.'

Rachel looks around. There's no seats. Only... Great, that's just great. Finn Hudson is in her class and there's only a seat next to him.

'Lookin' hot Berry i must say' Noah Puckerman winks as she passes

She just gives him a disgusted look. He's thrown more slushies on her than anyone else.

As she sits down next to Finn, she can feel his eyes on her.

'Hi' He says softly

Okay what the hell? Now she's confused.

'Why are you talking to me?' She asks

'Because i want to. Is that a problem'

'Well yeah, like you said im a loser so you shouldn't be talking to me'

He feels bad. He shouldn't have said that stuff.

'Listen Rach, Im sorry. Not just for being an ass. But for everything. The name calling, slushies. I think we should be friends' He said hopefully

She laughs. Actually she's laughing so much, she has to hold her sides.

'Something wrong Miss Berry' Mr Brady asks.

'Uh.. no sir.'

'Why you laughing?' Finn asks

'You asked me if we could be friends Finn. Did someone put you upto this? You're even worse than me at lying!'

'Im not lying Rach. Listen i am really sorry. That's all im gonna say'

She looks at him. And she actually doesn't think he's lying. Darn.

'And by the way, you look beautiful.' he half smiles

She blushes. And looks away. What is he doing? He has a girlfriend. Quinn Fabray. And now she thinks she may wanna be friends with him. Oh no. This isn't good. Why is he doing this anyway? He's popular she's not. And they never even got along in the first place.

As the bell goes. She gets up and feels a hand on her arm, stopping her. Its him.

'Wanna get outta here?' He asks

Rachel is just standing there shocked. What was he up to anyway?

Yeah, im still learning you could say. I know im not the best at writing. This is sorta good practice though! There are so many amazing fanfics! But reviews would nice! Tell me what you really think anyway..xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel's still pretty much dumbfounded. Did 'THE FINN HUDSON' just ask her to skip school and go somewhere with him? Is this a dream.

'Rachel? Do you wanna get outta here or now?' He's still asking

'Uh.. your asking me to skip school.. to go somewhere? Are you kidding' She's slightly shocked

'Unfortuantley no. C'mon i skip all the time. Take a chance on me'

He looks so adorable and cute. With his hazel, brown eyes and his freckles. Ugh why does he have to be so cute?

'Wh-where would he go?' she stutters

'Anywhere. Just lets get outta here' he says

'Fine. But im coming back in 2 hours. Kay?' She says reluctantly

'Sure thing babe' he winks

'Ugh. Stop with that act too. Its annoying.' She rolls her eyes

'Whatever, just trying to be nice.'

They go to the local park. Its not that far from school. Its sort of awkward at first.

'So.. I heard you and Kurt are going to New York soon. You excited?' he asks as he breaks the silence.

She looks at him. Still a little in shock how she's hanging out with Finn Hudson who she supposeidly 'hates' . And how he's actually being nice to her. She remembers them always arguing whenever she was up at Kurt's watching a movie. Or when he made fun of her or even threw slushies. It feels weird but a good weird.

'Uh yeah. Definetley excited. Cant wait to get outta Lima.' She smiles

'That's awesome Rach. At least you're gonna do something with your life. I can tell your determined, and so positive about what you wanna do. I find it amazing.'

Rachel is pretty much stunned. Who knew Finn would be capable of being nice? She's pretty much in awe. She's never seen him like this. NEVER. The scary thing is.. that she likes it.

'Its not amazing. Its just being ambitious Finn. Thanks though. And can i ask you a question' she sorta hesitates to ask

'Shoot' he smiles

'Uh. No offence, we sort of hated eachother like 2 days ago. Why are you being so nice to me?' She wonders

'Honestly Rach? The first day back. You said those things to me, I was sorta offended at first. Then i realised you're right. Ive been a complete jackass to you. And you dont deserve it. I'm sorry about the way i've treated you, and Quinn.

Rachel feels as if she may cry. In a good way. He apologized to her, finally. She cant help but give a watery smile.

'Finn, you're right you have been an ass to me. But i forgive you. I'm sorry if i've been a bit-'

She couldn't speak anymore because suddenly his lips were on hers. She didnt know how to react. But she couldn't help but want more. Rachel deepened the kiss, but putting her arms around his neck and he held her by the waist.

As soon as she felt his tongue. Thats when she realised she's actually kissing him. Immediatley she pushed him away, he gave her a hurt look.

'Rach, I-I'm-'

'Dont! I have to go im sorry. I need to get back to school.' She says as her voice breaks

'Rachel please, i didnt mean to upse-'

She runs. She runs as fast as she can. She ignores him yelling her name. Why did he have to do that? Does he know what he's done to her now? Now she cant stop sobbing.

She gets back to school. Kurt asks if she's okay, she says she's fine. She remembers she has detention after school. As soon as she walks into Mr Brady's class. There he is,she wants to die now.

Hi! Ive been updating mostly everyday haha! Like i said im sort of a beginner at this, so yeah i've been trying to learn etc(: I will update proboblay every 2 days now. Wont be more than that! Thank you for all your reviews btw, it means alot. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!xoxo


End file.
